Aircraft, such as airplanes and helicopters, include many different electronic components each having their own individual function(s). The individual function(s) of these electronic components work to facilitate operation of the aircraft, for example, to enable the aircraft to fly. In an example, an airplane includes a central computer system which receives, processes, and transmits information. Separately, the airplane includes one or more actuators and associated sensors. For instance, an example actuator may control the position of a stabilizer in the tail of the airplane, and an example associated sensor may be a position sensor which monitors the current position of the stabilizer. In operation, the stabilizer position sensor may transmit the current stabilizer position to the central computer system and, in return, the central computer system may transmit updated movement instructions to the stabilizer actuator which causes the actuator to drive the stabilizer to a new position.
As illustrated in the above example, there is a need to transmit and receive information or data between different electronic components of an aircraft, wherein those electronic components may be positioned in different parts of the aircraft. Such information transfers may be done in a variety of different ways and using a variety of different media. For example, electrical signals may transfer information within electrical wires, or optical signals may transfer information within optical fibres.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need to develop improved systems and methods for exchanging information between different electrical components of an aircraft.